The Winds of Magic
by Prankster85
Summary: Though story begins far away from Hogwarts, it will soon move there : This is my very first fanfic, so please, R&R, but no flames, ok?..It's been a long time, but I'm back to writing it. I'm still figuring out how the plot should go, and working on the ch


_**The Winds of Magic**_

_**Chapter 1. The Very Beginning **_

Elaine woke up with a crash of thunder. Even though she was almost eleven now, she didn't like these storms. Especially she didn't like them when Amanda was away – then they seemed way much worse than when Amanda was around. Suddenly she remembered that this was the weekend when Amanda was at home, and tip-toed to her room.

'A-Amy…'

'Mmmm… yea, what happened, sis?'

'It's the storm, I can't sleep…'

'Don't worry, come here' – she reached out her arms – 'you will be safe here…'

Elaine hopped into big sister's bed. It always seemed so safe here… The safest place in the whole world. As Amanda took her in her arms, and hugged her, the storm seemed to be getting quieter and quieter, and Elaine slowly drifted away, though Amanda lied there pondering… Maybe she's not the only one that way in her family… maybe Elaine had it too? Because storms seemed to build up exactly when her little sister was scared or upset, and to calm down as she would. "I think I'll talk about this to parents tomorrow morning. They'll know…"

As the dawn touched her windows, Amanda was wide awake. She silently got out of her bed , and not wanting to wake up Elaine, grabbed her clothes and went to shower – "I'd better dress up there- she thought- or I'll wake her…"

After usual morning basics she continued down the stairs to the kitchen, where, at no surprise, was her brother Robert. In his early fifteens he looked real good for a kid of his age – deep blue eyes, jet-black hair… If he hadn't been such a prankster, he'd be a really nice kid.

'Heya, Rob. Parents up yet?'

'Nope'- he grinned- 'not yet. Did Elaine have a nightmare again? Because I don't remember weather channel forecasting a storm last night…'

'So you've noticed, huh?'

'Yea, it's been a while already. But you don't know the best part yet – last week she somehow managed to turn these pine trees into giant daisies – dad had a really hard time putting it back the way it's supposed to be'

'They know it then, right? How did mum react?'

'Nah, mum doesn't know it yet. She was away when it happened. And it's a good thing too. She's been saying for a couple of years now that she wouldn't stand another wizard in family. And she's gonna be really freaked out when she finds out… I still don't understand, why she married dad, if she hated magic so much…'

'She didn't know it then, dummy. I think she found out about that when I was five – when gran's wig turned into pink… She was really furious, especially because dad lied to her. But she calmed down since then, I suppose… Or I wouldn't be studying at the Hollow University, or wouldn't have attended Willows School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was really pleased tough, when you appeared to be 'normal'… Just between us, is dad helping you with that home schooling?'

'Yup. When mum's with her friends… Did you know that they sleep in separate bedrooms now, mum and dad? And that she keeps repeating, that if it wasn't for Elaine, she wouldn't be living with us anymore. I guess when she'll find that out…'

'Find out what?' – mother's voice boomed from corridor

'N-nothing, mum…'

'What you mean by 'nothing', Amanda? Have you been messing around with that magic of yours?'

'No, mum, I wouldn't…'

'I know you… Just as bad as your father, flickering with that wand thing of yours around…'

'No, mum'- Robert interrupted- we were speaking about…'

'About what?'

'Well… well, she's got a boyfriend!' – Rob quickly thought up.

'Like we'd need more of those people around our family…' - She started her usual rant about wizards.

'Amy, I suppose you wouldn't mind going with me outside, would you?'

'Yea, sure,'

They walked out. No one said a word while they were walking along the path to the forest. When they reached it, Amanda stopped.

'Robert, why? I don't have a boyfriend…'

'Well, did you want her to find that out right now, huh? – Rob smirked- There would've been way much more shouting and rumbling in that case…'

'Yea, suppose you're right… But she's gonna find out eventually, and I don't want to be there when she does.'

'We should warn dad too, right? Anyway, it isn't supposed to happen until July… Hey, would you mind taking me somewhere else at that time?'

'Well, no problemo, little bro'- she messed Rob's black hair- 'I was planning on going to Britain then. Has dad told you anything about Hogwarts?'

'Yea, he mentioned it once or twice, why?'

'Well, as I finish university this year, I've been invited there to be the teacher of DADA, and I've been thinking… Would you like to go there as well? I mean, as a student? I'm sure I could speak with professor Dumbledore about this topic. And if our parents get divorced, I think it wouldn't be the worst thing to move to England again, just us and dad? After all, that's where's he from…'

'I suppose so. When does the school year start there?'

'The same as here, September 1st.'

Robert thought a bit… This might as well work… He knew English pretty well, and he didn't want to stay with his mother here too – he'd rather be with his own kind, and finally have some friends who wouldn't point out the 'weird' things that happen to him once in a while. Heck, why not?


End file.
